Tweek Week 2019
by Nicole980
Summary: Oneshots of Tweek Tweak for Tweek Week 2019. #TweekWeek2019
1. Spa Day and Makeover

Tweek Week 2019

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or anything else. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Warning: Profanities, mention of nudity, minor homophobia, character bashing on Eric Cartman, and other contents that are considered inappropriate.

Spa Day and Makeover

Summary: Tweek needs something to freshen up from working in the coffee shop and school especially the finals. Day 1: Relaxation (August 11th).

Tweek's point of view

Here it is. This is the place for relaxation. The place is called Inner Peace. And it is so magnificent! The place, Inner Peace, looks like a castle surrounded by mountains, volcanoes, and a waterfall. There are bushes of roses, jasmines, and various aromatic flowers. Water fountains. Magnolia trees.

I guess Wendy and Bebe are right about this place. This place is where they not only have their mani-pedi, but this is where they get massages and whatever girl stuff they do according to a bunch of guys. Mostly from Cartman considering how the girls hate his guts and he hates their guts as well especially our other friend, Heidi. I can't forget the time Heidi and Cartman used to be together back in the fourth grade until eighth grade when she realizes that he is a fucking douchebag!

I should give them some credits for recommending me this place. To be honest, I had never been to a spa before. In fact, I never get to relax because I have to work at my parents' coffee shop in addition to piles of homework and quizzes for school! What if I fail at school?! I will get detention! I will be held back a grade while everybody else is going to be ahead of me! I will never go to college for a high education! Or worst, I will go to military school or homeless on the street!

As a child, I am always a boy with anxiety issues, coffee addiction, and crazy logics about the underpants gnomes, paranormal activities, and conspiracy theories. Because of it, I don't have any friends in the past. I end up working alone in school projects; I spend my times in the library, doing work and reading books. After school, I work at my parent's coffee shop. It is not until I met Bebe and Wendy that we became friends throughout elementary and middle school.

Despite the fact they're the cool and popular girl, it turns out they're not one of those girls in cliché movies and TV shows. Sure, they're the pretty girls, but they're realistically smart. For example, Bebe loves math and science to enter herself in science fairs and math competitions. Wendy is a straight A-student next to Kyle and has a reputation of being the captain of the cheer team and is active in volunteering. I bet she has a high potential to be student body president. Overall, they are my only friends I got and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Things change in me as time flies by since I hang out with them. I begin to put some efforts on stepping out of my shell in cheerleading, arts, and baking. I try meditation, exercises mainly yoga, and aromatherapy to lessen my anxiety. They make me try a Frappuccino at a cafe which is very tasty! They introduce me to their other friends like Heidi, Nichole, and Red. Most importantly, I learn to ignore Cartman, his big and cancerous mouth, and tactics to make my life miserable. God, this is getting old really fast with him.

Despite these adjustments, I'm still that same person at heart.

What brings me to a trip to a nice spa? Well, it is all started...

~ Flashback starts ~

"School's over and summer is coming!" elated Bebe.

"Even though finals are over, I have to work at the coffee shop and do some summer reading," I am carrying my backpack as I stroll with Bebe in the corridor, "Not to mention, report cards!"

"Tweekie, why are you stressed out about the coffee shop, report cards, and summer reading when summer's about having fun?"

"Bebe, Mrs. Grumblepeach "encourages" the class to do summer reading because she cites "that the learning and knowledge should never end" or something. I'll spend my times at the library."

"Bummer. Mrs. Grumblepeach is such a bitch!"

"Yeah, that's so true. I remembered how we have to do a book report on a "classic" Christmas literature or novel relating to that holiday or season on winter break plus winter reading."

"I am in her class and she gives me a C-minus! I prefer math and science over literature and acting!" I nod at her. I understand literature isn't her forte and she only signs up acting class because of her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Bebe. At least you tried. The only person who unsurprisingly is known for low grades is Cartman. Good riddance, he's gone," Cartman is one of the hated person in this world amongst the girls and guys who thinks he is too cool for school let alone bullying and manipulating people. I had known him in elementary school where he called me, Bebe, and Wendy "two skanks and faggot fairy". He is the reason why I don't hang out with guys so I try to disassociate myself from him and them.

He is one of these people who slacks off and never take full accountability of him. Rather than studying, he resorts to cheating and dirty tricks to get his ways. And did he learn his lessons from his actions? No, he just gets away with it! However, it eventually backfires on him to the point he's being held back seven times to the third grade after getting caught red-handed for plagiarizing his obscene essay about a debate topic on feminism. I secretively heard it from Stan, Kenny, and Kyle. It is nothing new, yet he did get what he deserves.

"Yep, he has it coming for his bullshits and the time when he called us "two skanks and faggot fairy". Anyway, if my mom sees it on my report card, then she'll either force me to get a job or pursue a career in modeling," Her mother is the opposite of Bebe from what I'm aware from Bebe and my mother. She is one of those women who is only into "style over substance" stated by my mother. In other words, she is a replica of a Barbie doll. Flawlessly stunning, but has a brain of a pea or rock.

"Oh god, not modeling! Anything but modeling! If I have D's or F's on my report card they will ground me for life!"

"Tweekie, as your friend, I doubt you ever have a D or F on your report card in your whole life. You're the smart and hard-working person I ever have known. You never skipped school before," persuaded Bebe, "Hell, you always study at home or the library that you're missing out on the excitement."

"Hmm... I guess you're right. I mean I'd been drowning myself in school and work plus cheerleading. Of courses, the finals."  
"Damn, you work more than Wendy and she has times to go out and have some fun. But now the finals' over and summer is here, I think you need to loosen up a bit. How about a spa? Or a makeover?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure about a spa or a makeover. One, I don't know about makeups, fashion, and any other stuff. Two, it is too expensive. Three and last, my mom tells me that she doesn't raise me to be a pretty face."

"Don't worry, Tweek. I gotcha under control," comforted Bebe as she takes out her phone and dials the numbers, "Wendy, you and I need a meeting because we have an emergency here."

~ Flashback ends ~

Long story short, Bebe and Wendy suggested a spa with the best services, affordable price (not over thousands of dollars!), inclusivity, and diverse desirable aspects. I always knew a spa place costs so expensive like what Token aka the rich boy and his parents can buy. Actually, I just know it from Bebe and the girls when they're going to Token's party. Not like I go to his place. Other than Cartman who crashes the parties every fucking time which I heard it from Bebe and Wendy! I usually stay at home reading, doing work, and watching Netflix, indulging myself to pizza, popcorns, and Frappuccino or hot chocolate.

I wish Bebe and Wendy would go with me, but Bebe has to work on a morning shift at Melissa's Secrets. I guess her mom finds out about her report card. Wendy is volunteering in a community center. That means I have to survive the spa on my own. Going inside the spa place, I am amazed at the interior of this place. It looks woodsy, rustic, and contemporary with some tropical twists.

"Hello, welcome to Inner Peace spa. I am Isis and you're here for a spa experience?" said a woman with red hair and freckled skin at the front desk.

"Yes, I made an appointment yesterday."

"Oh, you must be Tweek Tweak. Well then, go ahead and here is your bathrobe, towels, and the combination for your assigned locker. The locker room is back there where you are," She gives me a white bathrobe and towels and a small piece of paper with the three sets of numbers for locker #26, "You'll be nude for this spa."

"Nude? As in naked?" I gulp at the concept of being naked in front of people. It is intimidating because I remember changing into my P.E. uniform in the bathroom than the locker room full of shirtless guys. And this is how I love guys in a romantic way more than girls.

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, we have customers that feel the same way as you do. It is okay for anyone to have an awkward sensation towards it. Just try not to think about it too much," she reassures me, "Once you're done, just return back here and head for the second floor to begin this experience. After you're done, pay here. We even have a boutique nearby."

"Oh, thank you," With the bathrobe and towels and a small piece of paper in me, I go straight ahead to the back which is where the locker room is in search for locker #26.

Let's see, locker #26... locker #26... locker #26...

I walk up and down, roaming my eyes for locker #26 rows by rows.

~ 5 minutes later ~

"Bingo. Locker #26," Spotting locker #26, I unfold the small piece of paper to review and put the combination on the padlock.

Click!

It is open! And now, I'm going to be stripping myself down. Ass naked! But thank god, it only takes me a minute since I went full commando courtesy to the advice of Wendy and Bebe!

~ Time skips (when putting stuff in the locker) ~

I return back to the lobby area to make my way up to the stairs. To the second floor here I come! Climbing up the stairs, I am at awe at the second floor! It is surreal! It smells like a flower garden and the beach! Wait, I smell coffee in the air! Gah, they have a spa pool full of coffee! What are you waiting for, Tweek?! Time for some relaxation!

I wander around the area to soak myself in different types of spa baths and pools. Ice cold, rose, white tea, bath salts, eucalyptus, aloe, magnolia, and collagen. My favorite has to be the coffee part is the best because I get to have coffee thrown in my face! Also, this is actually the first time I go to the sauna and it is refreshing! Wow, I should go on spas more often after a hectic day or so!

After finishing the spa baths and pools, I wrap myself in a towel and go inside to go for a massage.

* * *

"Hello, I would like to have a massage please," I greet a brown-haired man in a white polo shirt and khaki pants with a name tag that says 'Joel'.

"Sure thing, sir. Would you like a facial spa?"

"Yes, please. What kinds of massage are they?"

"Well, there are hot stone massage, Swedish massage, Shiatsu massage, Deep Tissue massage..." I am mind-blown at the variations of massage. This is more than what I make at my parent's coffee shop. Cappuccino, espresso, latte, mocha, macchiato, and Frappuccino, "We also have a scrub massage. Coffee, sugar, herbal, aloe, coconut..."

"Oh, I would like a coconut scrub and deep tissue massage, please."

"Very good. What facial spa would you like?"

"Coconut facial spa, please."

"Okay, lay down here and relax," I approach the massage table to set down on my stomach. I close my eyes to "relax" and enjoy the experience.

I can feel the cold liquid and his big muscular hands and fingers on my legs, back, shoulders, nape, and arms. He proceeds to do it on the front as I flip myself over. The way he strokes my body both front and back calms me down like he is untying the knots on me. I studied and worked myself to the max that I ended up having pains everywhere within my body in the past. His touch unexpectedly arouses me to visualize myself moaning out to the man of my dream when he kisses me passionately on my lips and body; have a blissful first time.

Okay, okay, this is so TMI!

He moves onto my face where he puts cleansing liquids and hot steam on my face. Taking out the pimples, whiteheads, and blackheads are so agonizing; thus, I have to suck it up because beauty is pain in Bebe's mother's book. Goddamit, that woman! On the contrary, I can take a glimpse of why I had pimples, whiteheads, blackheads, and dark circles in the past. School and work. Is that why nobody wants to date me? Am I too smart? Too dorky? Too weird? Too boring? Too much of a workaholic?

Am I ugly?

Then, he dresses me up in a coconut facial cream and places some slices of cucumbers on my eyes.

"I leave it out for 20 minutes. I'll be back," Sensing him leaving out of the room, I close my eyes to catch some z's.

Okay. 20 minutes. I can do this.

~ Flashback starts ~

"Remember what Dr. Norris told you. Find your center," My dad's voice echoed in my mind.

"My center. My... center. Calm. Puppies."

~ Flashback ends ~

"Mmm... Find my center. Puppies. Kitties. Bunnies. Books. Flowers. Coffee."

~ 20 minutes later ~

I waken up to the splash of warm water on my face and body both front and back. He dries my body and face up in towels to massage my body and face in coconut oil and lotion.

"And we're done. Here's for some tips," He hands me a paper envelope to me.

* * *

"Thank you."

"Hi, you are here for a manicure? Pedicure? Mani-pedi?"

"Uh, I am here for a mani-pedi please."

"No problem, sir," A dark-haired woman with blonde highlights by the name Jolene gestures me to a pedicure chair. I set my feet into a bowl, "Would you like your nails painted?

"Uh, okay. I like my finger and toenails painted in teal green please," Green of any shades are my favorite green to choose from.

"Very well, sir. I'll have Gracie with the manicure."

"All right," I nod at her. She fills the bowl in water. She goes to get these unfamiliar-looking tools. Following her is what I can assume is Gracie who has wavy platinum grey hair.  
"I'm here with Gracie for your mani-pedi."

"Hi, I'm going to get you started," I watch as the two women cleaning my nails in nail polish remover and do their works on my fingers and toes. Filing, trimming and applying cream and cuticle oil on my nails. I find it astonishing to see them being attentive to detail, taking their times to perfect the nails. I can see why Wendy and Bebe go to this place for a mani-pedi.

They open a bottle of teal green nail polish to paint a coat on my nails and use a little machine to dry my nails. They finish my nails off with clear polish for a shiny touch.

"And done. What do you think?" I look at my fingernails and toenails in amazement. They look gleaming and vibrant which compliments my rather pale complexion.

"They look beautiful. Thank you so much," I smile at them for their services.

"Anytime. Here are the envelopes for the tips," Gracie gives me two paper envelopes.

I wave at them as I go down the stairs to the lobby and the locker room to change into my clothes.

* * *

"Having a good time?" asked Isis.

"Oh yeah, it is rejuvenating and relaxing," I tell her as I pass the small piece of paper and three envelopes. All three of them have five dollar thanks to the wonderful services for a satisfying experience, "Here are the locker combination and tips."

"Why, thank you. So, that would be a hundred and eighty-five dollars. Here is a goodie bag for you."

"Thank you," I pay her eight twenty-dollar bills and three ten-dollar bills. She puts the money in the cash register and exchange five-dollar to me. I grab the goodie bag with me.

"Have a fantastic day!"  
"You too," I head off to a boutique next to the spa to pick out some new clothes. From what I notice, their clothing styles fit the spa completely. Tropical and boho chic (or hippie by Cartman) stated by Bebe. After all, Bebe told me to change up a bit or so. Roaming around the store to look for something to wear, I find four choices to try on.

Let's see, a flowy pink dress? Looks cute if only I did wear underwear. What if I expose it to the world?! I will go to jail for public indecency and I don't want it to be on my permanent record! I'm too young for jail! Next!

A floral white romper? Love the color and pattern. Interesting to see a shirt and pant combining together into one. Yet, how the hell do I go to the bathroom in this thing?! Next!

I'm down to two outfits. A white lacy top and pink high waisted floral denim shorts or yellow ruffled top and blue ripped jean embellished in butterflies and daisies?

Hmm... A white lacy top and pink high waisted floral denim shorts? The top is simple, casual, and pretty. It pairs well with the pink high waisted floral denim shorts; the only problem I have is how I have to pull these shorts down every time I walk, stand, sit, or do anything. I don't want my ass to be hanging out! And it is tight!

I am left with a yellow ruffled top and blue ripped jean embellished in butterflies and daisies. Looking myself in the mirror, I finally find the perfect outfit! Sure, I look like a hippie (ahem, Cartman!) or might be from Miami or somewhere tropical; it is comfortable and stylish!

What about shoes? I find some lace-up thick heels to walk the walk confidently!

Accessories? Gold necklaces and bracelets! I put my old clothes in my bag alongside the goodie bag and go to the counter to pay the new ones.

I exit out of the store to catch a bus. I'm going to the mall to meet Bebe and Wendy! I really yearn to thank them!

No one's point of view

"Umm... Craig? Craig? Earth to Craig?" Token nudges at his friend.  
"You okay, bro?" Clyde asks Craig, "What are you staring at?"

"C-C-Cor-Cor-Correction, Clyde. You mean, who is Craig's staring at?" stumbled Jimmy, "He looks like

"You mean the one with the yellow frilly crop top and blue ripped jean?" Jason points at the person Craig locks his eyes on. He is oblivious of the person with "the yellow frilly crop top and blue ripped jean" is someone from school. Petite, messy short honey-blond hair, fair glowing skin, pink plump lips, and green-hazel eyes. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy turn their attentions on the person Jason's finger aims at.

"Damn, this chick got a nice ass. Big, perky, tight, and juicy," Clyde signals his hands in the air to his friends.

"Clyde, remember what happened the time when you had your goo-goo eyes on the lifeguard?" Token tries to keep Clyde under control from becoming a pervert, "And you faked being unconscious after drowning in the pool to kiss her? She got pissed at you.

"She slapped you and you got us kicked out of the pool," reminded Jimmy.

"Craig, where are you going? Craig?!" grilled Jason, seeing Craig walking after the person with "the yellow frilly crop top and blue ripped jean".

Author's note: A throwback to the previous episode and season of South Park such as "Free Hat" from episode 9, season 6.


	2. From Broken Heart to Blond Ambition

From Broken Heart to Blond Ambition

Summary: Cartman demolishes Tweek's relationship with Craig by accusing him of "cheating with Kenny". Feeling hurt and betrayed, Tweek unleashes his vendetta on Cartman, his ex, and everybody with his hidden talents. Day 2: Talent (August 12).

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the songs, or anything else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The songs in this fanfiction belong to its original owners:

Miss Movin On by Fifth Harmony (rewritten)

Believer by Imagine Dragons

Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Warning: Profanities, mentions of violence, blood, and death, and any other contents that are considered inappropriate.

Tweek's point of view

"I can't fucking believe it! I hate Cartman! I hate Craig! I hate them so fucking much!" I plop myself down on my bed, surrounded with a box of pizza, a burrito from Chipotle, three orders of Frappuccinos, and a mug of hot chocolate.

Yeah, I have the foods all to myself! I don't care if I get fat or something! I rather drown my sorrow in so many calories than this! They ruin my life! I don't have friends! No, scratch that, I don't need friends at all! They betray me! They believe this bullshit! They choose his words over mine! Including fucking Craig!

Craig, my fucking boyfriend of seven years since the fourth grade! Not anymore after what Cartman did to me!

~ Flashback starts ~

"Tweek, you dirty whore! I thought you're so innocent!" screamed Cartman out to me, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Jason.

"Cartman, what are you talking about?!" I tell him, "How am I a whore, Cartman?! Where is your proof?!"

"You know what I'm talking about, slut! I have proof on my phone!" He turns on his phone in search of his "proof", "Care to explain?"

"Let me see," Craig takes his phone to look at Cartman's "proof". Swiping his phone, I can make out the livid look on Craig's face.

"Tweek, why are you with Kenny?" questioned Craig.

"Craig, I can explain…"

"Tweek, are you fucking kidding?! Are you fucking cheating on me with Kenny?!" Craig blows up in my face for an explanation.

"No, I wasn't! It is not what it looks!"

"Really?! Why the hell you're at his house?! Why did you have a hickey on your neck?! How could you cheat on me and lie to me behind my back?!" He goes on and on with questions at me.

"I did not cheat on you! I was…"

Slap!

"Get out."

"What?!"

"Get out! Save it!"

"Listen to me! I wasn't…"

"Get out of here! Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out!" This is the last words coming from him before I leave his house to home, crying.  
~ Flashback ends ~

It is not my fault! I didn't cheat!  
"Ugh! Cartman really fuck my life up this time!" I scream out in my pillow, "I did not fucking cheat on you, Craig! Why don't you trust me?!"

I tried to tell Craig about Kenny! How I was at the café with Kenny to discuss ways to earn money for his family! How I was in his house to bring him groceries and do the project! And the reason why I have a "hickey" or could I say a bruise is because his father fucking strangled me when I was trying to protect Karen from his alcoholic rage! But what did he do?! He didn't listen! He yelled at me, broke up with me, and kicked me out of his house! In front of our "friends"!

Huffing in anger, I hold my head in agony as I let tears dripping down my face. I had it with Cartman! He ruins too many lives for way too long! He has gone way too far! I hope he's proud of it because he wins!

He may have won the battle, but I know that he'll lose the war! I am not going to let him destroy me! Same with Craig and everybody else!

~ The Next Day ~

I arrive to school only to see and hear people whispering, scolding, and pointing at me. Some are even laughing or making snarky comments at me as I walk by. Oh god, did he really tell everybody about that rumor?! Why did he drag everybody into the drama of yesterday between me and Craig?! Geez, this is so like Cartman to be the drama king and victim of his bullshit! What else he's going to say to everybody about me?! That "I slept with everybody in the school"?! The teachers?! Or everybody on the street for money?! Typical!

I notice a piece of paper posted on the bulletin board. Out of curiosity, the paper says "Auditions for a Talent Show." I instantly pick up the pen and write my name on the sign-up sheet. And it says that the audition will start at lunchtime or after school. I love singing, playing the piano, and acting! And I'm dumped by the person who supposed to love, trust, and believe me from the fucking start, so I need to get it off of my chest and mind. I can't waste my time crying over him thanks to Cartman!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Oh god, there goes the bell! Great, I have English class with them! My ex and my enemy! Ugh, I have no other choice, but to suck it up and deal with it! It is better to face them than attempting to run and hide from them because they might think I am a pussy-ass whore!

~ At class ~

"All right class, today we are going to do a book report on the literature of your choice," Mr. Waters announces to the class, "And you have to present it orally to the class."

Most of the class groan and whine at the concept of doing a presentation on a book of their choice. Of course, there are Cartman and Craig. I am laughing my ass off on the inside! I know Craig is terrible at literature as well as Cartman; Cartman is a lazy-ass bum who always cut corners by cheating or something! Ha, I like to see them try! I like to see them crash and burn to earn themselves an F!

"One or two, everybody has to do it individually. No working together as a partner or team. No picture books or children's books.," he added, "No exceptions."

Oh yeah, bring it on! I love a good challenge! First, the talent show and next is the book report I have to show to the class! I am going to step up my game against Cartman, Craig, and everybody else! Why do a boring presentation when I can take it up a notch!? I have to go big and beyond and I know just the book to pick and read!

~ At the library ~

"Hi, I would like to check out this book, Carrie by Stephen King."

"Are you sure?" Her voice sounds dubious like she doesn't think I can read complicated books. Hey, I read so many books in the past since elementary school! Don't judge me!

"Yes, I'm sure! This is for English class and I want to challenge myself!" I feel so hyped up to beat Cartman, Craig, and everybody else to the ground!

"All right, all right," the librarian scans the book before giving it to me, "Here's your book."  
"Thank you," I reply to her.

I sit down to open and read the book. The library is like my sanctuary from the drama or anywhere stressful. The book, Carrie, is based on the movie with that same name. Carrie, a horror movie full of blood, explosives, fire, violence and supernatural powers! I used to be so squeamish at it, but not anymore now Craig broke up with me over Cartman! Get ready, Cartman and Craig, get ready! You haven't seen me because fucking with me is and will be the last regret of your life!

~ Lunchtime (Auditioning for the talent show) ~  
"Up next is Tweek Tweak," PC principal calls my name in his microphone. Oh yeah, I am ready for this! I am going to slay this audition to prove them wrong! Watch me! I strut my way up onstage, prepared and filled with adrenaline and anticipation!

The music starts playing and I open my mouth to sing.

I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry  
I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You killed me, but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive  
I'll never be that boy again, no oh oh  
I'll never be that boy again, no oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Mister moving on, oh oh oh  
Mister moving on, oh oh oh, yeah  
I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)  
I was such a good boy  
So fragile, but no more.  
I jumped the fence to the other side (The other side)  
My whole world was electrified (Electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)  
I'll never be that boy again, no oh oh  
I'll never be that boy again, no oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Mister moving on  
Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was  
(The way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough  
(Gonna be enough) It's gonna be enough  
I'll never be that boy again, no oh oh  
I'll never be that boy again, oh oh oh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Mister moving on (on) oh oh oh  
Mister moving on (On and on and on and on and on) oh oh oh  
Mister moving on (on and on and on and on) oh oh oh  
(On and on and on and on) Mister moving on, oh oh oh (Hey yeah)  
I'm moving on

PC principal, Strong Woman, and Mr. Mackey claps as I take a bow after finishing the song. I'm out of breath from singing the high note. It's worth it to let it all out! It feels so fucking good!

"Wow, love the energy! Love the power! Love the passion!"

"So much potential, mkay."

"Okay, Tweek Tweak, you did a good job. Love what you bring to this audition. Love the confidence there in you," praised PC principal, "Thank you for your performance."  
I welcome them and get off of the stage with my head high and smile on my face. I can't wait to see if I got it or not! I am never going to taste defeat to them! Why do I give it all I have in the audition for?! To prove Craig, Cartman, and everybody else wrong!

To do this, I have to work extra hard! I won't back down a fight! I declare love and war on them!

~ After school ~

I zigzag my way home up to my room to read Carrie. I usually walk home with Craig, but not anymore once he broke my heart in pieces! While reading pages after pages, I take notes on every detail and main ideas in this story. A high school girl named Carrie who is constantly teased by everybody in her school because of her appearance, eccentricity, and her religiously insane mother. Wow, everybody who treats her like shit is shit. Just like Cartman, Craig, and everybody else who believe the rumor, ahem!

At the end of PE, Carrie discovers her first period at the shower where the girls are being bitches to her by throwing pads and tampons at her and chanting "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!". Until the PE teacher, Miss Dejardin comes to her rescue; she condemns them with detention for a week and if anyone dares to defy, then she will be banned from prom.

To add salt to the wound is how her mother is abusive to her and lock her in a closet because of her period! Her mother is such a bitch!

What surprises me to like Carrie is that she has some supernatural power to move things with her mind! Mind-blown! She is so cool!

Meanwhile, mean girl Chris Hargenson blames Carrie for "ruining her life" to get her vendetta on her. First, she tries to get Miss Dejardin fired from the school by a lawsuit, but end up unsuccessful. Then, she eventually finds a way to make Carrie's life miserable with the help of her boyfriend Billy. On the other hand, Sue Snell is the only decent person who shows remorse in Carrie that she has her boyfriend Tommy to ask her out to the prom!

Carrie thoughts she will have her happy ending at the prom with a boyfriend and a crown on her head. Not anymore because Chris has to pull the rope to dunk her and Tommy in pig's blood. Oh, Chris really cross the line because Carrie's gone berserk to kill everybody including her mother, Chris, and Billy and make havoc to the town!

Luckily, Sue finds Carrie to apologize to her for the horrible thing at the locker room and spill the bean about the prank by Chris and Billy. Before taking her last breath, she is able to forgive Sue.

The story makes me cry because Carrie is like me. Hurt and shunned by everybody including someone's so vicious and will do anything to ruin someone's life to get his or her way. However, I have no one to believe in me let alone take pity in me for this chaos. Who am I to them? To Craig? A liar? A cheater? A slut/whore? A bad person?

Then again, I have her fair share of revenge on these assholes! I visualize people turning away from me! Scoffing at me! Calling me names! Talking shit behind my back! Mocking my existence! Between her and I, we're toxic viruses to them!

Not anymore! I am not going to be hurt! I am going to kill this presentation on Carrie! Show them what they'd done to me!

~ The Next Day (Presentation time!) ~  
"Who's up first for the presentation?" asked Mr. Waters.

"I do!" I raise my hand, dressed in a white dress, crown, sash, and fake blood from head to toe. I hand him my book report on Stephen Kong's Carrie.

"Tweek Tweak, you're up," I get up from my seat to go up to the front of the class. I can feel everybody's eyes are on me especially Cartman and Craig.

"Today, I am present you a novel by Stephen King, Carrie," Showing the book to the class, I begin to go through the main characters, setting, plot and conflict, climax, and how it goes down in this story. Simultaneously, I add my dramatic personality to this presentation to raise the bar to the level I want to make them sweat!

* * *

"And that is why the theme of this story not only highlights on bullying but on revenge, guilt, and blame!" the class, stunned and turning pale white like a ghost, claps thunderously and wildly at me. People in my class have their hands up for questions and answers which I tell them about my "personal issue with someone I know and how I am going to prove this person otherwise" plus my feelings towards it and how it relates to the story, Carrie.

"How the hell revenge has to do with a book about a psycho bitch, slut?!" called Cartman out which give the class some ohs, "She basically destroys the whole town using her mind power or something."

"Oh, good question, Cartman. You see, there are two types of revenge. One type of revenge caused by someone being looked down upon or pushed around by some people. For example, Carrie takes a vendetta on everybody including her classmates and teachers by slaughter due to how everybody treats her like shit when she all wants from them is to accept and love her," I answer, bitterly narrowing my eyes at Craig before turn back to Cartman, "The other type of revenge is caused by someone who is a life-ruiner for his or her own good without thinking about the consequences of his or her actions. Oh yeah, Chris tries to ruin Carrie's life like any bullies and assholes by snitching on her PE teacher to get her fired from the school and let's not forget about the pig's blood prank at prom. It sucks for her to end up dead considering how karma gets her really bad. Anyone else who would dare to ask a question or comment?"

I look at the class intimidatingly only to see nobody's hands up.

"Well done, Tweek. Very explicit, dark, theatrical, and thought out of the box. Love the enthusiasm and how you're very open. You may return to your seat."

"Thank you," I walk back to my seat with the same pride and smile from the talent show audition. In my seat, I turn to Cartman and Craig to give them a smirk, "Hmph! Good luck, assholes. You really going to need it."

"Anyway, who's up next?" Mr. Waters taps his pen on his clipboard, waiting for someone to volunteer. Ha, ha, I suppose the class is shaken up by me! Except for Cartman, the little piece of shit!

"Oh, I want to see how it goes," I chuckled, positioning my hands under my chin.

~ Recess time! ~  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Hell yes! Wooo!" I holler and frolic away from the bulletin board triumphantly. I got accepted to perform at the talent show. Best day of my life!

I mean humiliating Cartman in the presentation with my tough questions is one thing. And I'm glad that I take down a peg or two or more on him! He got what he deserves for fucking with me!

I can't forget the look on Cartman's face when I ask if he reads the book! It is so priceless!

~ Flashback starts ~

"If you read the book, then you should've known what is going on in the story and the concept behind it."

"You got something to say, gay whore?!"

"Sorry, I am just curious about the story you choose to present to the class," I said in a fake sweet voice. Yep, just like what he does to people to get his ways!

~ Flashback ends ~

Sabotage and exposed! Ha!

As for Craig, he did okay in my book. I stay quiet in his presentation since I'm his "cheating and lying ex" and he doesn't need my opinion. Geez, someone is having trust and communication issue here! Whatever!

~ At the Talent Show ~

"Up next is Tweek Tweak with his performance. He is going to sing "Believer" by Imagine Dragons."

Dressed in a Maleficent-Inspired costume (brought the clothes at a thrift store), I walk to the stage. Everybody in the audience is staring at me to know if I can either pull it off or crumble down in defeat. I gulp to remind myself to stay calm and shut Cartman, Craig, and everybody else up.

~ Flashback starts ~

"Tweek, you dirty whore! I thought you're so innocent!"

"You know what I'm talking about, slut! I have proof on my phone! Care to explain?"

"Tweek, why are you with Kenny?"

"Tweek, are you fucking kidding?! Are you fucking cheating on me with Kenny?!"

"Really?! Why the hell you're at his house?! Why did you have a hickey on your neck?! How could you cheat on me and lie to me behind my back?!"

"Get out."

"Get out! Save it!"

"Get out of here! Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out!"

People in my school are whispering, pointing, and scoffing at me. They scold and turn away from me. They left me alone lonely and friendless. Including my own friends. My words mean nothing to them!

"You got something to say, gay whore?!"

~ Flashback ends ~  
Guess what?! I'm here to sing and shine like a star! I'm here to shatter the glass surrounding your world! My world! Y'all see and you're going to be sorry!

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing  
Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh  
I was broken from a young age  
Taking my soul into the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My luck, my love, my God, they came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh  
I was choking in the crowd  
Living my brain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My luck, my love, my God, they came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer  
(Pain)  
I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My luck, my love, my God, they came from  
(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

The audience is dropping jaws as I finish the song with an evil smirk on my face. Their reactions suddenly transition to utter exhilaration for a round of applause. I take a bow at them graciously before walking away victoriously.

I don't care about the awards. What matters the most to me is how I'm a winner against my ex and enemies not by trials and tribulations and hard work! I'm a winner by talent, drive, and strength in myself without anyone else!

No one's point of view

Subsequently, opportunities are opening doors for Tweek and his artistic skills in acting and singing.

He starts to receive art scholarships and take parts in musicals and plays. Carrie White in Carrie. Heather Chandler in Heathers. Regina George in Mean Girls. Elle Woods from Legally Blonde. And every lead role he's accepted to, both hero and villain.

Despite his achievements, he can't forget about the people who are the reasons that got him there from the bottom to the top. The people who hurt and betrayed him for the bad and good.

"I'm Tweek Tweak and I'm going to be singing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson."

"Show us what you got."

"1,2,3, go." He counts as the music is starting.

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning  
In the end  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I, just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Tweek smiles confidently at the judges, current members of the Glee club, who are clapping at him.

Author's note: This is the first time I write a breakup oneshot.


	3. Why Can't You Quit Me

Why Can't You Quit Me

Summary: Tweek is back bigger and stronger, bitches! The rumor about Tweek's infidelity with Kenny is over as it turns out to be a hoax to have Cartman being a scapegoat to the school! While the drama is over, Tweek isn't over with his ex when he decides to come back to his life. This is a scene remake of the previous chapter, From Broken Heart to Blond Ambition. But this is also a scene remake of Gossip Girl, Glee, the movie John Tucker Must Die, and South Park's Tweek x Craig! Day 3: Scene Remake (August 13).

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Gossip Girl, Glee, or anything else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Gossip Girl belongs to Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. The movie John Tucker Must Die belongs to Betty Tomas. Songs I put in this fanfiction belongs to the original owners:

Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson

I Know What You Did Last Summer by Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes

Just Give Me a Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess

Warning: Profanities, character bashing on Cartman, and other contents that are considered as inappropriate.

No one's point of view

"Thank you for the makeover," appreciated Tweek to Wendy and Bebe, "You girls are such good friends to me. I don't know why you took me in to help me."

"Hey, hey, I know the rumor about you and Kenny isn't true. Craig should've known to hear you out before doing anything," comforted Bebe.

"How? Everybody hates me for it," Bebe and Wendy look at the boy's state of mind as he reflects on the rumor about him with Kenny and how it annihilated him.

"Actually, I talked with Kenny and he said that you were helping him with his issues at home. I know you're a sweet and caring person," Wendy feels remorseful for him for the hurtful gossip, "And we are not the kinds of people who believe all of this bullshit to alienate someone."

"Right. Bebe, thank you for the modeling offer for your clothing line."

"No problem, Tweek. You are awesome on the runway. What are you waiting for? Let's show everybody the new and improved Tweek!"  
"Don't let someone like him ruin your life," encouraged Wendy, "Go get them, Tweek!"

~ Meanwhile at the hallway ~

"Hey guys," Cartman greets his friends, Stan and Kyle. Kenny wasn't here ever since the rumor about Tweek's "infidelity" with him created by Cartman.  
"Ugh, what do you do?!" replied Stan rudely.

"Remember how I said that I caught Tweek cheating on Craig with Kenny?"  
"Umm... Yeah, except you started the whole thing! Tweek never cheated on Craig and they broke up!" confronted Kyle.

"Yes, he did! I guess Tweek is not so innocent at all! What a whore!"

"Say to the boy who didn't do his book report! Tweek called you out in front of the class when you're doing a presentation on The Crucible!"  
"Ay! He needs to shut his goddamn mouth! He is being so fucking annoying!" whined Cartman, nearly throwing a temper tantrum.

"Oh god, when will he ever learn?" Stan rolls his eyes and walks away from him alongside Kyle.

"I know right, he should grow up," irate Kyle, "Tweek did do it to Cartman because of that rumor. I wonder what happen to him. We haven' t seen him since then."

"I heard he's doing theatre art and singing. He also travels around the world," informed his friend.

"I heard he got art scholarships and he is working as a model for Bebe's fashion show," added Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, is that Tweek?!" Stan tips on Kyle's shoulder turn around to be amazed to see none other than Tweek.

"No way, it is Tweek!"

~ Cue the music (Song #1: Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson) ~

Tweek is in a matching teal crop top and skort (a mixture between a skirt and shorts), sky blue and mustard yellow corduroy jacket, and white converses. What adds a sparkle in him is a gold rhinestone choker. The biggest surprise is his hair which is stunningly straightened!

Everybody stares at him in wonderment. They can't believe what a beauty the blond boy has become after the whole rumor as they are eyeing the way he is displaying himself. Including his ex, Craig and his old friends. Of course, Cartman glimpses at him in pure shock and jealousy to give him a dirty look.

"Hey Tweek, you look so beautiful!" squealed Nichole.

"Oh my gosh, you slayed at Bebe's fashion show!"

"You did a freaking stellar job in the musical!"

"Oh my fucking god, this isn't Hollywood, wannabe Kylie Jenner!" shouted Cartman.

"Or what, are you going to spread some rumors about anyone to us, huh?! Stop ruining people's lives!" Nelly tells the fat boy off.

"This is getting tiresome! Grow up!" Red fires at him.

"Yeah, stop being jealous and insecure, gossip boy!" chimed Theresa.

"Umm... Wendy? Bebe? What's going on?" confused Tweek, "I thought everybody in the school believes him.

"Believed him is more like it. Remember when Kenny told me about how you are helping him, not cheating on Craig with him?"

"Oh, right."

"Bebe, Kenny, and I took care of it. Kenny and we just told the girls the real tea. You came along with us to deal with him."

~ Flashback starts ~

"You took photos of me! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"You shouldn't have been involved with the spazzy Tweek Tweak in the first place! I tried to warn you!"

"Warn me?! Really?! You really had my back?! Tweek is a nice person to anyone including Craig! I knew you always turn your backs against me, Stan, Kyle, and Butters! I always thought you would do something like this!"

"It is not that simple. I never meant to hurt you."  
"In this case, you hurt not only Tweek, Craig, and me, but yourself and the people around you! I am done with you! You're dead to me."

"There he is, Cartman the gossip boy!" screamed Red.

"Yeah, that's the guy who broke Tweek and Craig up!" accused Eliza.

"You make me sick!" Heidi slaps Cartman in the face, "This is for Tweek!"

"Your obsession with making Tweek's life miserable is getting old right now!" addressed Nelly.

"Just because you're capable of telling lies, manipulating to get your ways, and delusions of grandeur, it does not make it okay for you to be a single white-trash male," scolded Wendy.

"Kenny, this isn't me. You know that," implored Cartman to get out of the wrath of the girls and Tweek.

"Why would I believe anything you said again?" scorned Kenny.  
"You may have demolished my friendship with my friends, my love life with Craig, and my reputation. If there are one or two things I won't let you wreck are my talents, scholarships and every opportunity opened to me," confronted Tweek.

"Failed and backfired. Now it is time for you to leave Tweek alone," demanded Bebe.

"I... I...I...Ay! Goddamnit! I'll get you next time, Tweek!"

"If we catch you messing with Tweek or anyone else, then there will be consequences," hissed Kenny.

"And we are really good at payback," Wendy leers at him. Cartman, in shock, humiliation, and anger, storms off away from them.

~ Flashback ends ~

"I... I couldn't say... thank you... You don't have to do this for me. I've recovered from it."

"And you need friends by your side who believes you more than the lies let alone hearing your side of the story," Wendy sympathizes Tweek for how Cartman's actions impact him drastically. Believe her, she had been there dealing with Cartman's bullshits and lies for a long time. She can't forget the time she kicked his ass back in elementary school for shitting on breast cancer awareness.

"Cartman got what is coming at him. Nobody messes with my friend. You did so much better than he does," Bebe pounds her fist against her palm.

Tweek smiles at them gratefully, "Though everything is cleared up, I am still not ready to face who knows who."

"I'm so sorry that you guys broke up thanks to him," Bebe puts her hand on Tweek's back, "He should've known better."  
"Even the most logical person become tempted in the web of lies," asserted Wendy.  
Ring! Ring! Ring!

"There's goes the bell. It is time to get to class."  
"I'll see you at lunch," Tweek waves his friends goodbye to head to his class.

~ Time skips when school's over ~

"I can't believe him," huffed Tweek.

"What's wrong, Tweek?" concerned Bebe.  
"He has the nerves to have people come to my U.S. history class to give me flowers."  
"I thought it is romantic. He just wants to get back together with you."

"First, he broke up with me. Second, he ignored me and every word I tried to tell him about the rumor. Now he wants to get back together with me?" Tweek claws his hand on his head as he is battling his own demons. It is been months since he hasn't talked or saw him.

"Maybe he is coming to his senses, Tweek."

~ Flashback starts ~

"Where are you supposed to be? You don't belong in this class," Tweek sees a guy with a bouquet of multicolored roses.

"I supposed to drop these off," The guy approaches Tweek to give him the flowers.

"Uh, thanks?" Tweek watches as he left the class. Suddenly, more and more people are entering the class in a single file line to exchange him bouquets of roses as well.

"What's going on here? What's your name, son?" Tweek notice cards on all bouquets of flowers which is written: "To Tweek Tweak, Love Craig Tucker".

~ Flashback ends ~

"On top of that, Craig is now in glee club with me. He is only doing it just to get close with me," Tweek is about to shudder at the thought of his ex, "He made Mr. Evans, the director of the Glee club, believe in the fact me and Craig are a couple. We broke up for a month or so! He broke us up!"

"I know you're upset with Craig for coming in your life after the whole rumor. Just give him a chance. Trust him because Clyde texted me that Craig finally realizes his mistake to believe a false rumor by the fat ass while you were out in Chicago to do a play on The Scarlet Letter as Hester Prynne,"

"Fine, I'm going to give him a chance. Just for one project. I'm staying after school with... ugh... gah!... him."

~ After school ~

"How about this song?" suggested Tweek, "It actually fits us as a "couple" perfectly."

[Tweek]

He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hands have touched my skin  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he knows

It's tearing me apart  
He's slipping away  
Am I just hanging on to all the words he used to say?  
The pictures on his phone  
He's not coming home (Tweek: I'm not coming home)  
[Tweek]

Coming home, coming home

[Craig]

I know what you did last summer (Tweek: ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (Tweek: he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (Tweek: ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (Tweek: he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been

"Stop, stop, stop," interrupted Craig.

"What's wrong with this song? It fits us perfectly as 'couple' if you put it this way," stated Tweek, "Considered that I cheated and lied."

"The song contradicts what we are as a couple," criticized Craig.

"Used to be a couple. Until the whole thing caused by a certain somebody aka gossip boy," muttered Tweek, turning away from Craig, "Whatever, I make him get what he deserves for it. Just because he's capable of telling lies, manipulating to get his ways, and delusions of grandeur, it does not make it okay for him to be a single white-trash male."

Craig cringes at the sight of his ex-boyfriend mocking him with a smirk, crossed arms, and hips popping out. He sighs at the blond boy's tone and attitude. It seems obvious how much Tweek changes into a different person after his breakup over a rumor.  
"Tweek, I know we had a huge argument in the past month. I never mean to hurt you," Craig tries to reach out to him, but he flinches away from him, "I regret pushing you away and I miss you. I was thinking maybe we should get back together."

"Craig, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm your ex and you are my ex," Tweek shakes his head at him.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You think I can and will take you back when all I am to you is a cheating and lying whore?! That's what our "friends" said! That's what everybody in the school said! That's what everybody in the world said! I thought you assume that I cheated on you with Kenny."

"I didn't know! Up until Kenny and Wendy talked to me about it! And I apologized to Kenny for accusing him of stealing you away from me."

"Yeah, and now this is why I stopped dating anymore. I know you're not a bad person, but I can't bring myself to forgive or forget you. You can do so much better than just being wrapped in his delusions," Craig can see the hurt and pain in his old flame's eyes.

"Tweek, you made me believe in you in a way I never have before. I didn't think you had any of that in you, but you were right. I can do so much better than just being wrapped in his delusions. You... changed something in me and I just... I want to fix whatever's hurting you."

"Why can't you quit me after all of this?"

"Because I love you, Tweek! I still love you. I miss you and losing you is the biggest regret of my life," Craig blurts his feelings out to Tweek to shed out tears. Tweek is stunned to see Craig cry. He is always a hard cookie to crack. But not anymore.

"That is what I felt when you broke up with me. This is why I started listening and singing to sad songs. To be honest, I still love you even if you think I "cheated" on you," Tweek kisses Craig on the cheek, "You may be an asshole, but you're a sweet guy."

"I'm sorry for being a dumbass to believe Cartman over you and writing you off as a bad guy," Craig peppers some kisses on Tweek, hugging him warmly.

"Hey, hey, we need to focus on the song for tomorrow," Craig and Tweek sit down to work on another song. It takes them hours to perfect the song, restoring the chemistry they had when they were dating since fourth grade.

~ The Next Day ~

[Tweek]

Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh-oh  
Things you never say to me, oh-oh  
Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again

[Craig]

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Tweek: Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again, my dear, we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind (Tweek: Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh-oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh-oh

[Tweek and Craig]  
There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

[Tweek]

love

[Tweek and Craig]

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again

[Tweek]

Oh, tear ducts and rust

[Craig]

I'll fix it for us

[Tweek and Craig]  
We're collecting dust, but our love's enough  
You're holding it in,

you're pouring a drink

[Tweek and Craig]  
No, nothing is as bad as it seems, we'll come clean

[Tweek and Craig]

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again

Oh, can learn to love again  
Oh, can learn to love again, oh-oh  
That we're not broken, just bent, so we can learn to love again

"I love you. I love you. I love you in a million years, Craig," Tweek is back to his old self, jumping up and down excitedly and showing his teeth while smiling, "I can't make any promises, but you're the only person who always believes in me and never quit on me. You really made me believe in myself in a way I never have before. I didn't think you had any of that in you, but you were right. I can do more than I think. You... changed something in me and I just... I want to fix whatever's hurting us."

"Well, once you see a boy in a white dress, a fake crown, sash, and fake blood plus a voice that turns me on to scare the shit of everybody and whatever you do, it is fucking enjoyable to watch," Craig smirks and chuckles at Tweek who is blushing and giggling uncontrollably.

"You may be an asshole, but you're my asshole and I love you. I know it is not going to be easy with you going to be an astronaut or engineer and as for me, somewhere else. However, I want to give this relationship a try even if it'll going to be bumpy," Craig lights up at Tweek's words as a sign of wanting to mend their broken relationship, "I rather do hard than easy on you, cowboy."

"Oh my god, just kiss him!" Token facepalms at his friend's impatient outburst, "We really miss you and Craig as a couple! You guys are so fucking cute together! Goddamnit!"  
"K-kiss, k-kiss, k-kiss!" Jimmy is recording them on his phone.

"Clyde!" shouted Craig, "Jimmy! How the hell do you guys know where we are?"

"Okay, that's it. I am tired of waiting for way too long," Tweek grabs him by the jacket and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

The whole members of the Glee club are squealing and cheering at the couple. Mr. Evans even takes interest in the couple to remind him of the people familiar to him, "Quinn and Puck."

Author's note: I did references to Gossip Girl's season 4, episode 8, Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore, Glee's New Directions from season 5, episode 13 (including the character, Puck and Quinn), and South Park's Tweek x Craig from season 19, episode 6. I also did a throwback to one of the scenes from the movie John Tucker Must Die where Kate is given a bunch of flowers by so many guys which is planned by John Tucker so that John Tucker can get Kate to fall in love with him.


	4. Tweek vs Croissants

Tweek vs Croissants

Summary: Tweek is challenging himself to make a scrumptious yet difficult pastry every chef and baker have trials and tribulations with. Croissants! Inspired by South Park's Put It Down from season 21, episode 2 when Tweek tells Craig that he doesn't know how to make croissants. (Day 4: Coffee/Baking)

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or anyone else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Warning: Profanities.

Tweek's point of view

"With the water and yeast blended together, I'll leave it for about ten minutes. In the meantime, it is time to mix the ingredients for croissants," I turn to a medium-sized bowl and the ingredients being laid out. Bread flour, sugar, milk (at a warm temperature), salt, and butter. I start off with the dry ingredients which are Bread flour, sugar, and salt. Then some butter and milk. Lastly, the yeast and water mixture.

I knead it in a mixer until it becomes a smooth and firm ball of dough. I put the dough in the fridge to chill for twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours! This is way too much pressure! This is why I think making croissants are fucking hard!

~ Flashback starts ~

"Okay, well why don't you just send something nice to the North Koreans?"

"Errrrg!"

"It will make you feel better, babe."

"Send something, like what?"

"I don't know, like... make some croissants or something?"

"I don't know how to make croissants!"

~ Flashback ends ~

But hey, the perk of leaving it in the fridge for twenty-four-hour is that I get to have times to make another one or so. I want to beat the croissants! I want to show these pain-in-the-ass bitches who's the boss!

~ Hours later (Gah!) ~

Okay, I think I make too much dough. Nine or ten doughs. Oh shit, I need to move on to the butter. I can't believe I have to walk all the way to the other side of South Park to spend my money on European butter at a dairy shop! The reason why I brought European butter because they'll enhance the flavor in a croissant and I want a rich taste to the mouth in every bite. That's what I heard from French chefs and Gordon Ramsay. I watched him cook his dishes like a magician on his shows from The F-Word to Hell's Kitchen and Kitchen Nightmares. I also watched Masterchef and other cooking shows.

I still remember how Stan's dad used to be a cook in elementary school. He always makes that weird noises whenever he's cooking something. The worst part is the fact that his cooking sucks! Sure, his dish looks like you can find at a fancy restaurant, but it tastes terrible!

Back to the European butter, I cut them in pieces to resemble and pound them lightly in wax paper with a rolling pin into barrages. With I mold a batch of European butter into flat blocks, I leave them in the fridge for fifteen or twenty-five minutes. They will be cold and hard for tomorrow! I'll be back to get you, croissants! I'll get you when I get back!

~ The Next Day ~

Taking out the croissant doughs and European butter of the fridge, I check and poke every dough to make sure they have a perfect consistency. Soft to the touch, not too sticky, and didn't have any cracks or splits. If they do then I have to go back to the drawing board! I dust the table in flour, carefully rolling the dough to get the size I need for the European butter. It shouldn't be too small nor too big.

I place the cool European butter (not too firm, but not too soft) on one side of the dough to layer it in the other into a square. Add flour, rotate, press them gently, roll, and fold. Add flour, rotate, press them gently, roll, and fold. Add flour, rotate, press them gently, roll, and fold Add flour, rotate, press them gently, roll, and fold. Overlapping it like a sandwich and roll into an enormous rectangle; return them to the fridge for a half hour! Damn you, croissants! Damn you!

~ 30 minutes later (I'm not going to make it!) ~

After they're done cooling in the fridge, I cut them diagonally into triangles to wheel them into the shape of a crescent moon. Meticulously and strongly.

I may be finished with the first one, but I turn my attention to the other nine or ten doughs and butter. Ugh! Are you fucking kidding?! That's it, let's do it! I can't leave them there. The butter will become too soft. Too soft to make croissants into fucking dinner rolls!

~ Hours later (Ngh!) ~

Now I'm done with the process to turn doughs and butter into hundreds of croissants which they are in the fridge, I find the time to make the egg wash for them. Coating the crisp croissants in the egg wash twice in all of them, I get them into the oven to let them bake for ten minutes at 400°F.

Cook! Cook! Cook!

~ 10 minutes later ~

I low the temperature down to 375°F in the oven, cooking them for twenty-five minutes.

~ 25 minutes later ~

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"They're done!" Filled with hope and stress, I remove them from the oven to reveal golden-brown croissants. I did it! I made hundreds of croissants! Oh my god! I thought making so many croissants are too much pressure! But I did it! Beat that, croissants, I am the boss of all of them! Bow down to your boss, bitch! This is a revolution, baby!

For the grand finale, I take one croissant to taste it. Is it good? Is it bad? It is warm, crunchy, flaky, and rich! Oh yeah, the croissant tastes so fucking delicious! Oh yeah! Golden-brown and crusty on the outside, the inside is moist, buttery, and fluffy. I can hear bells happily clinging as the angels sing their Hallelujah song! It is not too raw or something.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

I snap out of my daydream to see my phone acting up. I pick my phone up to see a text from Mysterion for a meeting at the Freedom Pals Base. I write a text message saying I'll be there right now.

One problem: I make so many croissants! What am I supposed to do with them?! I can't be late for the meeting because of the croissants! I need help! Who can I call for help? Eureka, I know who to call!

~ Minutes later ~

"Wow, Tweek! You made hundreds of croissants?!" amazed Call Girl aka Wendy.

"Yes. I may have baked too much of them. I have no idea what to do with them and I'm late!" I am in panic mode and running around in circles, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Gahhhhh!"

"Calm down, Tweek. Let's just bring them to the Freedom Pals Base. I'm sure bringing them isn't a big deal," she advises me, "Remember what happened when the Coon ate all of the snacks?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. He got his ass handed by Mysterion and Human Kite. Oh wait, we all beat the shit out of him. We even kicked him out. But yeah, let's bring them to the Freedom Pals Base. I don't want to waste them for nothing," I stop to sniff myself.

I smelled like European butter and dough! Ahhh!

"Um, Wendy. I might need to go back home to shower and change into my Wonder Tweek costume," I ask her.

"Don't worry, let's go to my house. I have a change of clothes for you."

~ Time skips ~

No one's point of view

~ At the Freedom Pals Base ~  
Tweek, in a gold bustier bodysuit, blue booty shorts patterned in snowflakes with a holographic belt that says 'WT', nude diamond net tights, and white and gold boots, is struggling to stay awake in his chair. His hair is in two buns and has sapphire raindrops and an orange topaz sun circlet instead of his usual blue headband that says 'Wonder Tweek' in red.

"Uh, what's up with Tweek?"

"Oh, Tweek is tired because he baked hundreds of croissants,"

"Time-consuming. My hands are hurting. I didn't eat or drink coffee to make so many croissants. Excuse me, I am going to make coffee," Tweek gets up to go upstairs.

"Tweek, your ass is showing," Token aka Tupperware points it out to him.

"I know," said Tweek, "I may be fucking exhausting, but at least I show these pain-in-the-ass hundreds of croissants who's the boss! This is a revolution! Bow down to me, bitches!"

"Hundreds of croissants?" mystified Tupperware and Mysterion.

"Yes. We pack them in the boxes. By the way, he did an amazing job on the croissant!" squealed Call Girl. Tupperware and Mysterion open the box to grab and take a bite of some croissants.

"Damn, that is some good croissant Tweek made," smiled Tupperware

"Agree," nodded Mysterion.

"It took a day and hours for him to make these. Although, we still don't know what are we doing to do with hundreds of croissants. As long as we don't give them to Cartman."

"Hmm..."

"All right, I'm back with some fucking coffee! Wooo!" Tweek comes downstairs, chugging some coffee, "Beat that, hundreds of croissants! I want more coffee! Wooo, coffee is on me, bitches!"

"Oh lord," Tupperware facepalms as Tweek runs up to make some coffee, "I am going to go get something to eat for him."

Author's notes: I did a throwback on South Park's Put It Down from season 21, episode 2.


	5. Kitty Ears

Kitty Ears

Summary: Tweek gets a job at a cute maid café in order to pay the rent. Day #5: Hair.

Warning: Profanities, sexual harassment, and other contents that are considered inappropriate.

No one's point of view

"Here you go, master. Some fluffy pancakes and rose milk," Tweek gently puts the order on the table with a smile at the man.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, master."

Tweek leaves to greet the customers and guide them to their table, three girls and one guy, "Welcome home to Cutie Pie Cafe, mistresses and master. Right this way."

As they are seated to their tables, Tweek hands them menus and ask them, "What would you like to order?"

"Hmm... I think I'll have the steak and scrambled eggs with home fries and a cup of black tea," the guy with red hair in a Harry Potter tee and baggy jeans replied politely while Tweek writes down the order on his notepad.

"I'll have a bacon and egg croissant sandwich and cappuccino, please," said the girl with blond hair wearing an anime tee and ripped jeans.

"A veggie omurice and some orange juice, please," the brunette girl with glasses in a red and blue dress tells him.

"A cheese souffle and a matcha tea latte will do!" perked the short-haired girl in a punk-style schoolgirl uniform.

"I would like an egg rice porridge and a banana smoothie," the purple-haired girl in a white and purple jacket answered shyly to him.

"All right, mistresses and master, your order will be ready in a moment," Tweek takes the order to put it in the POS system.

You probably be thinking why Tweek is working in a café. A café where he, as an employee, wears a black and pink maid costume, yellow and white kitty ears and tail, provocative black tights, and pink combat boots. It all started when Cartman squirreled his money irresponsibly away on stuff and everybody in the house, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy are growing tired of his financial antics.

Because of it, they have weeks to come up with the money. Stan, Kyle, Tweek, Kenny, and Token are already working to bring home the bacon. Craig, Clyde, and Jimmy are currently looking for a job opening to them. Cartman is the only person not doing this part, thus deems him as a good for nothing free-loader.

This pisses Tweek off; at the same time, worries him as if the money from his parent's coffee shop is not enough to cover the rent. It is not fair for everybody in the house where the majority of them are doing their shares to pay the rent while one chooses to never take accountability of himself.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous! Why can't we just kick him out in the first place?!" He huffs in anger, taking and reading something on the newspaper as he sips his coffee out of his mug. Until he comes across an ad that says 'Help Wanted' addressed to a maid café.

Long story short, Tweek is hired for a job at a maid café. He plans out the schedule on working at the maid café on morning and noon shift and at his coffee shop in the evening and vice versa. All he has to do are making and serving orders to customers, cleaning, and taking care of inventories. Not to mention, he has to deal with customers who are either assholes or perverts. The worst part is whenever he has to come home late at night which elevates his anxiety and waking up extremely early so Tweek ends up drinking so much coffee and barely eat anything. Additionally, he must be a hundred percent perfect from the makeups to his hair and personality.

The perks of working at a maid café? Besides how he's paid more than what he earned from the coffee shop, he gets to serve foods and drinks to his friends, Butters, Pip, and Damien who happen to be regulars to this maid café. He becomes friendly with the staffs. And he gets to make and decorate the foods and drinks for customers.

Until when all of a sudden...

Ding!

"Welcome home to Cutie Pie Cafe, master!" However, Tweek stops his track to see Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and his boyfriend, Craig.

"Tweek? Is that you?" Tweek notice weirded-out facial expressions on Stan, Kyle, Jimmy, and Token. Kenny is panting like a dog and Craig looks like a hot mess and about to have a nosebleed much to Clyde's amusement.

"Ahem," Craig and Token nudge at Clyde to knock it off.

"Yes, masters. I have a table for you, masters. Follow me this way," Tweek leads them to a table. He could've sworn he can hear Kenny's muffled voice about his 'underpants' and his ass.

Once the guys are settled down in their seats, they are being given menus by their server/maid, Tweek, "What would you like to order, masters?"  
"I'll have fluffy p-p-pan-pan-pancakes and peanut butter and b-b-banana s-s-smoothie," stutters Jimmy before flashing a toothy grin at Tweek.

"Steaks and eggs with potatoes, bacon, and sausages and a beer," Tweek rolls his eyes at Clyde as he knows him as a savory person. Clyde is always the same man who's into tacos, meats, and foods loaded in grease and salts; a drinker himself. Of course, this drives him and his girlfriend, Bebe crazy because they're worried about his habits becoming a problem.

"A mushroom and onion omelet and a cup of coffee, please," Tweek can tell how tired Kyle is. He imagines what it is like to be working full-time at an office. He knows who is to blame for the stress and troubles on Stan, Kyle, Token, Kenny, and himself.

"A mixed berry crepe and a cup of coffee," Tweek looks at Token with deep regard as well as Kyle and Stan. Token is the only sane person out of the dysfunctional group of friends and Tweek can understand how much he works so hard to make end meets with the rent.

"An egg and avocado croissant sandwich and a glass of water," Tweek nods his head at Stan. Stan is a freaking vegetarian that everybody in the house makes fun of him especially Cartman who he called him a hippie. Even Butters called him a pussy much to Cartman's amusement. He wonders to himself why the hell Butters became friends with Cartman let alone be nice to him.

"Bacon toast with sausages and a glass of water as well," Kenny wiggles his eyebrows at Tweek, causing the blond boy to be flustered.

"Kenny! Sorry cutie, I'll have a fluffy omelet with cheese and a sakura latte," Tweek smiles at Craig to mouth him a "thank you" and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, I'm going to place your order in and your food will be here in a moment, masters," The guys hands him back the menus. As Tweek receives the menus, a hand squeezes firmly on his ass.

Whack!

Tweek instantly brisk away to the kitchen.

"Kenny! What the fuck, man?! Touch Tweek or I'll beat the shit out of you!" lectured Craig to Kenny.

"Not my fault Tweek has a fine ass," chuckled Kenny, rubbing on the back of his head, "I mean Tweek is sexy and cute in a maid costume and kitty ears and tail. Nice pantie on him."

"Dude, this is a maid café. They don't allow customers to touch the maid. You could nearly get us kicked out for sexual harassment," warned Kyle.

"I have no idea why Tweek chooses to work here where he is wearing cat ears," Stan facepalms in embarrassment, "I rather see my dad going ass naked in public."

"I'm getting the feeling that this is better than Raisins," Clyde is checking out the maids walking by him.

"Geez, Clyde. Control your hormones. We're only here to get some breakfasts because we don't have anything to eat nor cook if it wasn't for that fucking certain someone," Token reminds Clyde, feeling worn out, "And a certain someone got himself kicked out of every cafe and restaurant including Tweek's coffee shop."

"Well Token, I am waiting for them to call me if I got the job as an editor in journalism or not," said Jimmy to Token, "Clyde and Craig will be going to their job interviews."

"What time?"

"I think Clyde's interview at Little Caesar's is at ten AM," Token turns to his stoic friend, "What about you, Craig?"

"I am already finished with my job interview at a construction site. I am now waiting for them to call me if I got the job or not. If not, then I'll get a job as a security guard at the mall," Craig tells Token.

"Here you go, masters," Tweek returns back to their table with their breakfasts being served to them, "Enjoy, masters. Nya, Nya."

"Oh, my fucking god. I am so fucking coming back to this place," admitted Craig.

"I forgot to tell you that maid cafés are open for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Kyle tells Craig.

"Yep and I am so happy," Craig stares back at his boyfriend who is running around the café, taking and serving the orders to the customers while lighting the cafe up with his smile and beauty in the maid costume and kitty ears and tail.

"Geez, Tucker, you only want to come here because of Tweek," Craig flips off at Stan.

"Shut it, Marsh."

"D-Damn Craig, y-you hang out with Kenny and Clyde too much," Again, Craig flips off at Jimmy.

~ Later at noon ~

"Here are your Hamburg steak, ice cream tempura, and a cappuccino, master," Tweek bats his eyes and bites his lips at the sight of his boyfriend in clothes that accentuate his strong body.

"Thanks, kitten. By the way, are you coming back here for dinner?"

"Umm... Craig, I only work here for the morning and noon shifts because I still need to work at the coffee shop. Sorry," Tweek turn around only to let out a soft sneeze.

"Don't be, kitty cat. I'll see you someday," Craig lays a five-dollar bill on the table, "Here, my cute maid. You deserve it."

"Thanks, master. I'll be here tomorrow for lunch and dinner shifts. I'll make it up to you with some desserts, master. Nya, Nya."

~ The Next Day at night ~

"Hey Craig, my shift is over."

"Good, kitty cat," Craig pets Tweek on the head as he snakes and entwined his hand onto the blond's hand.

"Craig, I can't believe you ordered so many foods and desserts. Especially the fact that I served them to you," Tweek nestles his head on Craig.

"I know and I love the foods and desserts and the person who made them which is you," Craig boops him in the nose, "You look so fucking cute, kitty cat."

Tweek, finds himself blushing and giggling, covers his face with his hands. Craig chuckles at him to remove his boyfriend's hands.

"By the way, why did you work here at a maid café whereas you have a coffee shop?"

"Remember how we have weeks to pay the rent?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"With Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Token, and me working while you, Clyde, and Jimmy are finding jobs and of course, Cartman sits on his lazy ass being a fucking shopaholic, I feel like the money I earned from the coffee shop aren't enough to cover the rent," Tweek comes clean to Craig about the whole thing.

"That explains why you'd been bone-weary. With pale skin, dark circles, and messy hair. Is it why you tied your hair in buns or headbands? Cute hats? Hell, I heard you taking a shower very late at night and early morning."

"Look, I know it's selfish of me to... um... you know."

"Hey, you're not selfish. You are trying to do whatever you can for us. You're hardworking and this is why I love you, Tweek," Craig pecks him on the lips, "The only person at fault here is the fucking fatass."

"Say to the boy who only drinks coffee and barely eats anything," His stomach growls to send the raven-haired boy a message.

"All right, I have pizzas from Little Caesar's at home. I can't believe you worked to the bone on an empty stomach."

"And after this, let's go upstairs and do it in your bedroom," They arrive home so that Tweek can have pizzas, leaving Craig to watch him eat like a ravaging monster.

"Kiss me, master," voiced Tweek seductively, "Take me upstairs to your room, master."

"You are cute and sexy, kitten," Craig picks Tweek up to kiss him passionately. The couple go upstairs to Craig's room, locking the door to make out on his bed.

~ Hours later~

Clothes including Craig's hat and Tweek's kitty ears and tail are scattering randomly on the floor. The sounds of bouncing springs, kissing noises, moaning, and grunting fill Craig's room up. On Craig's bed is Tweek who's on top of Craig, kissing him.

"Mmph... I never get to do it with you and here I am," Tweek's hair look scruffy. His lips are swollen and red from Craig's kisses. His body is littered in hickeys.

"You are full of surprises, cutie," Craig brings his lips onto Tweek's lips, his hands are rubbing on Tweek's waist. His neck is covered in hickeys as well.

"You too, Mister Construction Man. You really put your body into work," purred Tweek, guiding his finger on his love's lean and muscular body. Yep, just like yesterday noon.

"Like what you see? You may be cute and sweet like the desserts you made, but you have a dirty mind for a maid. Giving me a BJ and now riding on me," Craig slaps Tweek's ass, "You are such a naughty boy."

"Hell yeah, I am, Big Man. I love you so much even if you hammered me up so hard and rough. You give me what I needed after days of working at the cafe and the coffee shop. My ass hurts like hell from your huge dick."

"I love you even if you drive me crazy with your beauty, the foods and drinks you made for me, and how you're a pretty little vixen in bed," Craig buried his face in Tweek's golden blond hair, " You look even sexier when your hair is messy. You smell like coconut."

"Hey, I have work tomorrow in the morning and noon at the café."

"So do I and I even work for the night shift. I'll see you at the café in the morning and at noon."

"I will, Beefcake. And I will see you at home to do this," Tweek pecks him on the cheek before drifting himself to sleep next to his man.

"Night, kitty cat. You should wear kitty ears more often, kitty cat," He pulls Tweek closer to him and falls himself in slumber.


	6. Wonder Tweek's Costume Broke Society

Wonder Tweek's Costume Broke Society

Summary: Bebe gives him a spare costume after his old 'Wonder Tweek' costume is in the wash. However, the new costume is left nothing to the imagination much to his embarrassment. Nevertheless, Call Girl aka Wendy Testaburger finds and reasserts him the whole situation, thus sparking a friendship between them. Day 6: Ship/Friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or anything else. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Warning: Profanities, violence, and other contents that are considered inappropriate.

Tweek's point of view

Oh god, this is so modifying! Here I am, Wonder Tweek aka Tweek Tweak, going out in public wearing this! A gold bodysuit bustier, blue booty shorts patterned in snowflakes with a holographic belt that says 'WT', nude diamond net tights, and white and gold boots. Instead of my usual navy-blue headband, I have a circlet containing sapphire raindrops and an orange topaz sun in the middle.

They are too tight, short, and fucking revealing! I look like freaking Beyonce or Kim Kardashian with my ass popping out! Or a hoochie mama on the street! Ugh, whenever I try to move around, I end up having rashes on my inner thighs or pull these shorts down so that my ass doesn't stick out! The boots are killing me, so I was taught by Bebe to walk in them! Heel, toe, heel, toe! The worst part is the bodysuit because I have to be full-on naked if I were to go to the bathroom! Not to mention, I'll have unwanted attention from everybody including guys!

My boyfriend will not be so happy about it!

Why am I in this outfit? Long story short. My typical costume is in the wash and I don't have anything to wear as Wonder Tweek! So, I end up contacting my friend, Bebe, to lend me any spare clothing. I tried every attire she has, but they're too small which I end up settling in this outfit!

On the bright side, Bebe had given me weapons made by her and Nichole. Let just say, they're geniuses behind the weapons, armory, and other gadgets. That explains Call Girl's selfie sticks, phones, and technology powers.

Oh god, I guess I have to suck it up and deal with it! I don't have time to complain! I got missions to go courtesy to Doctor Timothy!

The first mission of the day is a robbery at a bank.

No one's point of view

"Hold it right there, busters!" He confronts three robbers in ski masks, holding bags of money.

"Or what, faggot fairy?! Oh, I am scared of a dude in a bra and pantie!"

"Did you just test me?! Try me if you can, dumbshits!"

"Oh, you're asking for it!"

Bam!

Clang!  
"Nice try!" He begins shooting lightning bolts out of his fingers at every fired bullet coming from the robbers' guns.

Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Bam!

Clang!  
Until...

Click! Click!

Click! Click!

Click! Click!

"Guess you're running out of bullets, cowboys."

"Fine, we don't need guns at all!"

"Time to do the hard way, huh?!" Wonder Tweek cracks his knuckles, "Get ready for some ass-kicking!"

Zap! Wonder Tweek blasts lightning beam at the first robber.

Smooch! Pow! He blows an icy kiss and delivers a punch at the second one. He darts at the third and last robber making a run to the exit.

"Oh no, you didn't!" He goes back to stomp his feet to the ground, causing the ground to vibrate. The third and last robber was sent back to where he is.

"You think you're full of shit when you try to get away with armed robbery and make me look like a fool?! I don't fucking think!" His left eye glows to a blazing red, flame igniting on his left hand. His right eye, on the other hand, glows to a chilly blue, generating his ice power on his right hand.

"Augh!" He throws fireballs and iceballs at the last robber. He brings his leg up for a kick at the last robber.

"You three stooges deserve a time-out," He runs around in circles, emitting his ice breath to bind them.

Hearing the sound of a police siren, he can see the police arriving just in time to put them in the prison car.

"Good work, Wonder Tweek," praised the police officer.

"Thanks. In the name of justice."  
"By the way, your costume looks nice. New one?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I have to go. I have other tasks at hands to do. Got any donut and coffee?"

"Uh. Sure, there are plenty of them."  
"Thanks," Wonder Tweek takes a donut and cup of coffee from the box and a cup carrier.

* * *

"That's weird. Since when I become confident and badass all of a sudden? Oh well," Wonder Tweek shrugs off as he is munching and sipping on his donut and coffee, "Time to get back to work."

* * *

"Out of my way!" Wonder Tweek backs away to see a car zooming away on the road.  
"Hey!" Before he could react, a voice shouts at the direction the car nearly runs over him.

"That's my car! Give it back!"

"Let's get that thief!" He races toward the stolen car. Here, he can see someone in the car, "Oh, you are not getting away with it!"

He stamps his foot down on the ground, making the ground shake to the core. He rubs his hands vigorously, creating electricity on his palms. He plants his palms on the car to fry the car up into overdrive.

Wham! Wonder Tweek uses his ice shield (made by Bebe and Nichole) to knock the car thief out cold.

"Sorry about your car," He apologizes to the person that is the owner of the car.

~ Time skips ~

Wonder Tweek continues to take on numerous series of undertakings on his own in his new costume. He makes it clear he rather be doing the missions than facing the reactions of his teammates if they see him in this costume. Especially his boyfriend. To his realization, he never expects the advantages he has. He stays alive and unscratched whenever bullets, blunt and/or pointed objects, explosions, or various forces coming at his way. He stays calm and assertive against enemies and bad guys in his way to defeat them. Not too cocky. Oh no, he gives them a run for their money with his weapons, combat, and never-back-down attitude.

"I think it is because of the new costume and the weapons by Bebe and Nichole. Thank you, Bebe and Nichole," He said to himself, "I'm usually not like this, but I'm liking this person I am now."

"Man, this is very tiring. I need something to drink!" Wonder Tweek sits down to drink his bottled water, a glass jar of milk, and a cup of coffee.

"Wonder Tweek, is that you? Oh my, you look very different today," Wonder Tweek looks up to see one of his members of the Freedom Pals. Call Girl aka Wendy Testaburger.

"Hey. Um, it's a long story short. You see," Wonder Tweek explains what happened to his old costume and how his new costume is handed by Bebe.

"Oh, I see," Call Girl pulls Wonder Tweek up, "You should give her credits for this costume. She did my costume, selfie sticks, and phones."  
"Yeah. Though she is a fashionista, she has beauty and brains and I respect her for it. Same with Nichole. Of course, the costume I'm in is...um..." Wonder Tweek's head stoops low. He can feel himself heating up in humiliation, "Oh god. If they see me in this, then I will die of embarrassment!"

"Is it why you're not here at the Freedom Pals Base? I was looking for you and you are here in this new outfit."

"I know. I look like Beyonce or Kim Kardashian with my ass popping out. What's next? J-Lo?! Cardi B?! Nicki Minaj?!"

"I get it, Tweek. I see that you're making progress here."

"Thanks. Either way, I am just doing my job while trying not to think about it," He gestures his clothes to Call Girl.

"Thank god, you're not here because you are not going to believe this! The Coon is brought back to Freedom Pals!"  
"No way! I thought he got kicked out for some reason!"  
"Sadly, they decided to bring him back in. And to add salt to the wound, they're in a long-ass heated argument!"

"Thank god, I'm not here."  
"Yeah, you're too busy doing all of the work while the guys act like babies!"  
"Ugh, I hate the fucking Coon! All talk and no action! Always picking fights and making troubles! Why the fucking hell?!"

"I feel you, Wonder Tweek. We're on the same boat here."

"Time to fight some bad guys and criminals. From what you inform me, I learn to never put myself into the storms."

"Wait up, Wonder Tweek! There are more crimes in this town!"

* * *

"Ugh, these guys again?! Goddamnit, Professor Chaos!"

"Well, well, well, it's Call Whore and Wonder Bra!"  
"Hey! Not cool, munchkins! Augh!" Wonder Tweek takes out a whip (designed by Bebe and Nichole) to lash one of the Chaos Minions, "Now you're here for a spanking!"

Crack! Spark!  
Crack! Spark!

Crack! Spark!

He dives down on the ground to send him flying toward Call Girl with a kick, "Call Girl!"

"Perfect, don't move," Call Girl clubs the Chaos minion with her selfie sticks, "Wow, Wonder Tweek, you are sizzling!"

"Who's next?! The battle just gets started here! Get ready because I'll make you my bitch!"

"Oh shit, I'm outta here!" Three minions, flabberghasted, are fleeing away from Wonder Tweek and Call Girl.

"Hell no! Get back here!" Wonder Tweek chases after them. He uses his ice kiss on the second one to freeze him, "Freeze!"

"And this is for calling me Wonder Bra!" Wonder Tweek aims a blow at him with his fiery left knuckle, "Two words for you?! You're fired!"

"Hi-yah! Smile!" Call Girl double the pain on the second one thanks to her trusty selfie stick.

"Honing in on the signal," Call Girl takes out her phone to work her magic.

"Phone Destroyer!" One of the Chaos minions reaches out for the phone before being exploded in their face.

"Rekt!"

"Ahh!" Here comes the ice shield at the third one from Wonder Tweek,"Bow down to Wonder Tweek!"

"Brutal!" Using her phones, she runs her fingers on the screen.

"Phone Destroyer!"

"Oof!" The last one lets out after feeling the effect of his phone blown up in his face.

"Sorry not sorry."

He hits him in the face with his knee. Dropping himself on the ground, he fires lightning bolts out of his finger at the last one and jabs him in the chest with his icy right hook, "Guess I'm a cold-hearted snake for leaving you heartbroken."

"Wonder Tweek, you are a badass! Hashtagkickass!"

"I don't know what've gotten into me! I'm not like this. Maybe it's this new costume I'm in?"

"I beg the differ, Wonder Tweek. It is your confidence, not the costume. Don't ever doubt yourself. I have faith in you. We make such a great team without the fatass!"  
"Thanks, Call Girl. You're right about it. Maybe I shouldn't let my fears and doubts bring the worst in me let alone stop worrying about everything. Craig told me how I'm capable more than I think."  
"And this is why you and Craig make such a dynamic and cute couple."  
"So do you with Stan. I mean between you and Stan and me and Craig, you and I both have our ups and downs in the relationships here. I remember my breakup with him because of the Coon and the franchise plan."

"Yeah, I broke up with him multiple times. I can't forget about the whole 'Skankhunt42'."

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Skankhunt42' and Butters."  
"It's not your fault for it. Everything's underneath us."

"Wanna continue our crime-fighting adventures?"  
"Sure! But first, let's take a selfie," Call Girl have her phone to take a picture of her and Wonder Tweek, "Justice!"

"Justice!"

"Although, I think we owe Professor Chaos an explanation about this," Their eyes dart at the fallen Chaos Minions.

"He still has his minions even though he's on our side now," facepalmed Call Girl, "Eh, let's just leave them there. They'll wake up eventually."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go kick some asses here without the boys!"

"Hell yeah, Wonder Tweek! Remember to be confident AF! And we should do this while the boys are cooling down."

"Yeah!" Wonder Tweek and Call Girl high-five and laugh at each other as they begin their journey as superheroes without the boys.  
~ Meanwhile at the Freedom Pals Base (Token's house) ~

"OH MY GOD!" Human Kite and Toolshed simultaneously scream out to let everybody hear them.

"Call Girl?! Wonder Tweek?!" staggered Toolshed

"I can't believe Call Girl and Wonder Tweek! Oh man, this is blowing up on the Internet!" Human Kite is right. Notification bells are turning on and on crazily on their phones. He reads, "Call Girl and Wonder Tweek equals Dynamic Gods! Yass, Call Girl and Wonder Tweek!

"So much better than the Coon!"

"Call Girl, Queen of Social Media and Wonder Tweek, King of Weathers and Booty!"

"Wonder Tweek is looking so bootylicious!"

"Wonder Tweek is the Beyoncé/Kim Kardashian

"🍑"

"Hashtagbootylicious!Hashtagfriendshipgoal!"

"😍"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GODDAMNIT! FUCKING WONDER TWEEK AND CALL GIRL!" The Coon slings his phone against the wall. He descends down to throw a temper tantrum, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my, Tweek's costume looks different in the picture. I mean I can see his legs and everything!" flustered Professor Chaos, "Show much skin!"

"What the hell Tweek is wearing?!" exclaimed Tupperware.

"Holy shit, Super Craig! You should've seen Wonder Tweek!" cried Mosquito.

"Oh s-shit!" blurted Fastpass.

"Damn, he did look like Wonder Woman," stunned Captain Diabetes, "I am totally going to press like and comment it. Such a god."

"Oh fuck! Honey!" gulped Super Craig, clutching on his chest, "Who the fuck picks that costume for him?!"

"Wow, Wonder Tweek is looking sexy right now! Check out his ass!" growled Mysterion huskily.

"Mysterion, I swear I will fucking beat the shit out of you if you hit on him!" Super Craig put his middle finger on the purple cloaked vigilante, "He's mine!"

"Oh lord," sighed Doctor Timothy.


	7. Birthday Proposal

Birthday Proposal

Summary: Claire surprises her girlfriend, Twilight with a picnic and proposal on her birthday! Day 7: Birthday and the end of Tweek Week 2019!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or anything else. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Warning: Implied sexual content and innuendos.

Claire= Craig

Twilight= Tweek

"Gah! Claire, tell me what's the surprise?" asked Twilight, her eyes covered in Claire's hands.

"Oh honey, I am telling and unveiling you the surprise right here at our backyard. 1..., 2..., 3," Claire uncovers Twilight's eyes, showing her a picnic set at the garden of their backyard surrounded by lit-up candles, "And surprise! Do you like it?"

"Claire, you really did this for me?!"

"Yeah, I did it for you! Happy Birthday, Twilight!"

"Oh my god! Gah! Claire, I love it! I love it so much!" Twilight hugs and kisses Claire, "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"I know, honey. Let's have this picnic," Claire guides her girlfriend to the picnic blanket and sit down.

The two girls open the basket to take some foods and drinks out. There are some sandwiches, a container of pasta, fresh fruits, chips, guacamole, cheese platter, cupcakes, and a pitcher of lemonade. They both munch their foods away and drink some lemonade up.

"Claire, you did a remarkable job on the picnic, foods, and lemonade," Twilight gives her a thumb-up which causes the short-haired and athletic woman in her trademark blue chullo to blush.

"Twilight, honey, you are so adorable when you eat like that. You remind me of Stripes," complimented Claire to her voluptuous girlfriend.

Twinkle gulps her food down before washing it down in lemonade, "Claire! Stop it, you're making me blush!"

Claire laughs as she offers cupcakes to Twilight, "Here honey, have a cupcake. I made them for you."

"Thanks, Claire," Twilight eyes on the cupcakes consist of various flavors. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and espresso, "Ah! I'll take an espresso cupcake. My favorite!"

Claire nods at her; she chooses a chocolate cupcake to pop into her mouth. She watches as her girlfriend takes a bite of the espresso cupcake. Twinkle smiles as she is tasting her cupcake.

"Wow, Claire! I see that you're improving in baking! So delicious!" She can tell how Twilight is in love with her momentous baking skill.

"Well, you're the one who taught me how to bake and this is why I love you as my girlfriend. I want to give you the best birthday, starting with this cupcake," Twilight giggled at her before feeling odd in her mouth. She uses her tongue to search for something foreign in her mouth.

"What the heck?" She spits it out only to become speechless at what she's looking at. A glimmering gold ring with a sapphire stone on top, "Claire?! Is it a ring?! Wait, are you?!"

"Yes, Twilight. I am meaning to tell you something on your birthday. You're an angel to me ever since you came into my life. Ever since we were fourth-grade kids at the time when the Asian boys drew pictures of us as a yuri couple. At first, I was perplexed at the idea of me being a lesbian, but as we had no other choice but to go with the flow, I couldn't ask nor trade you for someone else. You are kind, smart, cute, quirky in a good way, gorgeous, and sexy," Claire sneaks one hand under Twilight's unbuttoned blouse to take a handful of one of her breasts while the other one gripping on her ass, "Believe me, I love my girl with curves!"

"Claire!"

"Twilight, I love you more than the stars in the sky. I love you more than a thousand or million years. Will you marry me?" Twilight's eyes widen about the size of a moon that she can jump up at Claire.

"Yes, Claire! Yes! Yes! In a million years, yes!" answered Twilight joyously and enthusiastically, "I will marry you, Claire! I also got you this!"

Twilight presents her girlfriend with a silver ring that has diamonds and an emerald stone, "Claire, will you marry me?"  
"Fuck yeah, baby girl. I will marry you!" They insert rings on each other's fingers one at a time and kiss each other passionately down on the ground. This escalates into a make-out session as they deepen the kiss while entwining each other's hands.

"Claire, let's do this in the bedroom," murmured Twilight.

"Oh," Claire stops to catch her breath and make a smirking look at her, "Want to have some birthday sex with my birthday baby girl?"  
"Sure," She answered shyly.

"Thought so, naughty girl," Claire carries her bridal style to take her home to their bedroom.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ Later ~

"Wow, Claire. This is the best birthday ever. First, the picnic. Second, the wedding proposal. And now, you are magnificent at fucking me really good."

"Yeah, I love fucking my girl up to give her an orgasm."

"Or rounds," they both laugh at each other as they gaze their eyes romantically.

"Claire, are we going to tell our parents and friends about our proposal?" asked Twilight. Her long golden blonde hair looks even messier than before.

"Yes, wifey. We are going to tell them tomorrow," Claire nuzzles her face in her, "I would love to see my wife in a gorgeous wedding dress."

"When are we going to have our wedding?"  
"We'll discuss this, honey," insisted Claire.

"What about our honeymoon? We can go to Paris. Or Peru. Or Japan. Hawaii! Oh, oh, how about Milano?!"

"You'll see. And on our honeymoon, I will eat you up and show these fuckers what a phenomenal wifey you are to me."  
"I love you, Claire."  
"I love you, Twilight," The two women kiss each other as they cuddle each other to catch some z's for the next day.

Author's notes: This is the first time I did a gender-bend fanfiction. Happy belated Birthday to Tweek! I am sorry if I did Day 7: Birthday very late because it took me a long time to come up with an idea for it.


End file.
